


My world stops for you

by MoonflowerKuroo



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: FUCK ME SCALENE TRIANGLE, M/M, sorry if izaya is too ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonflowerKuroo/pseuds/MoonflowerKuroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo finds Izaya on the roof, searching for a view because his office just isn't good enough. How high are Izaya's standards?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My world stops for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OwlEmoji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlEmoji/gifts).



A thick cloud of frozen breath escaped Izaya lips as he snuggled deeper into his fur trimmed jacket. His jacket settled around his knees, the fur brushing the back of his knees. His dark brown hair caught the early rising sun, turning it golden. His eyes glinted crimson in the bright yellow sun.  
The informant stared off his post on top of the building, watching the world move without him lifting a finger to force it. It almost made him laugh. For a man who could kill someone in one phone call, the world didn’t actually revolve around him, no matter how much he wanted it to.

When you were little, you thought the whole world stopped to see you smile. You thought that the sun or the moon followed you when you were in the car. If you ate watermelon and swallowed the seeds, a watermelon would grow in your stomach; little people were controlling the traffic lights.  
Izaya never thought that. It was as if Izaya knew what was going on in the world as soon as he could touch it. Maybe he was an arrogant child, maybe not. He liked to think of himself as the perfect non-problematic child, but that was just him.

Shizuo on the other hand… That was a whole different story. 

Of course, having a little brother made it at least eight times worse. Sure, Izaya had little sisters, but they had each other and Kururi thought more like Izaya than you might assume.

Shizuo had all the little kid thoughts. “Mum, is there a man that controls the traffic lights so we can go? How do they work?’  
“No, dad! I don’t want a watermelon to grow in my stomach! I won’t eat it!”  
“Kasuka, do you think the moon follow us or am I imagining it?”

Shizuo was never realistically answered when he asked these questions. His mother would smile and say, “Of course, sweetie. I’m not sure how they work though.” 

His dad would laugh and shake his head. “Maybe women aren’t the only ones that can have babies, Shizuo!” 

Kasuka would stare blankly at him. “I’m not sure, onii-chan.”

Some people might think that Shizuo never lost his wild imagination. Maybe he never did. It was always there. He wasn’t considered creative or imaginative in school. He left that to other people. He had an imagination, but he chose not to use it. Not even he himself knew why he pushed it away. Maybe his anger engulfed it once and it just stopped.

As he grew older, it was still there. He mostly used it for petty insults that were too crude to be considered offensive. Words like “disease-ridden rat”, “snaggle-tooth witch”, and a personal favourite of his, “flea”, were thrown around too much to be considered remotely hurtful. But once given a gift, you find a way to use it. 

So when Shiuzo met Izaya, naturally he hated him. Izaya wasn’t creative to Shizuo. He was more boring if anything. But, that didn’t stop Shizuo wanting to interact with him, if only the slightest bit. And his actions weren’t one sided. Slowly, extremely slowly, they became friends. They became best friends, actually, by the time they turned nineteen. And that hasn’t changed in four years.

Izaya could be considered creative in his choice of actions, too. If you think about it, he had a unique way of tearing things apart.

“The world isn’t your oyster, flea.”  
“The world doesn’t stop for just you, Iza-nii!”  
“Orihara-san, the world isn’t your dinner plate.”

_Shizu-chan… Mairu and Kururi… Shinra… Why can’t you understand?_

“The world _is_ my toy!” Izaya screamed off the top of the building. “Why shouldn’t it be?” Izaya’s crimson eyes trailed across the footpath below the building. “Why shouldn’t it be…?” he said in a quieter voice.

“Who are you talking to?”

Izaya head snapped around and he saw Shizuo’s blonde hair poking through the roof top door. It was wedged, a plank of wood holding it closed. Shizuo scowled, shoving the door and breaking the plank, making it splinter. Izaya shielded his face, staring back at the blonde.

“No one,” Izaya answered him with a smile. “Why are you here, Shizu-chan?”

“Never gonna stop with that nickname, huh.” Shizuo looked up into the sky, the rising sun turning his hair a white-blonde. His brown eyes stared at Izaya through blue glasses. “I heard you screaming as I was coming up. Why are you here?”

“I wanted a view,” Izaya smirked, straightening his bowtie. Shizuo rolled his eyes, watching the sun.

“Your office has enough of a view for your standards.”

“How do you know my standards?” Izaya teased, turning back to the horizon and sitting on the edge of the building, throwing his legs off the side. Shizuo sat a little further back, crossing his legs.

“Because I know you’re willing to settle for the best you can get. So I doubt you bought your apartment without the best in mind.”

“Then why did I settle for you?”

“Watch it, flea.”

Izaya looked back at him, closing his eyes and grinning. Shizuo sighed, pulling out his lighter. He lit up a cigarette, tossing the lighter to Izaya to play with. The brunette flicked open the cap, igniting the flame and closing the cap to extinguish it.

“How did you find me up here?” Izaya asked, looking up from the lighter. He moved closer to Shizuo and sat cross legged in front of him.

“Your phone was out of range. I knew you had to be on this side of the city.” Shizuo blew out his smoke to the side, avoiding Izaya’s face.

“I didn’t think you were that smart,” Izaya retorted with a sly smile.

“I’m not,” Shizuo said, still blowing out smoke. He turned back to Izaya and licked his lips, going for another drag. “But this building is the only one with a roof access and I doubted you’d go far for a “view”.” He used his fingers to air quote.

Izaya giggled, covering his mouth. “My, my, Shizu-chan. How did I ever get stuck with you?”

“You didn’t get stuck with me,” Shizuo retorted, poking him in the chest.

“I actually kind of got stuck with you,” Izaya told him. “If Shinra hadn’t have thrown you on me, I wouldn’t be friends with you right now.”

“You hunted me down!” Shizuo exclaiming, deliberately blowing smoke in the informant’s face. Izaya coughed, waving it away. “I did not! I merely found you for research and you never unlatched yourself from me!”

Shizuo scoffed, rolling his eyes. The sun was behind Izaya now, still rising. It turned his hair a reddish brown, his eyes a few shades darker. Izaya stared at him, blank faced.

“What?” Izaya scoffed, searching his eyes. “You’re staring at me.”

Shizuo shook his head lightly. “Maybe I was. Can you blame me?” he said quietly. 

Izaya smirked, “Are you hitting on me, Shizu-chan?” He gasped. “Does Shizu-chan have a crush on little old me?”

Shizuo snorted, “I’m the only person dumb enough to hit on Orihara Izaya, aren’t I?”

“I’d be lying if I disagreed,” Izaya smiled, leaning closer. His crimson eyes glanced from his lips, back up to his eyes and Shizuo’s did the same. Shizuo sighed, crushing his cigarette into the concrete. He looked at Izaya and raised his eyebrows.

“I don’t know what you’re asking me right now, Izaya.”

Izaya leaned back and groaned. “Wow! You actually are stupid!” He stared at him with a grin on his face. “That’s usually a gesture someone does when they want you to kiss them, Shizu-chan.”

Shizuo’s eyes widened, his jaw falling open. “You want me to kiss you?” he asked, astounded.

“Yes, you idiot!” Izaya yelled at him, shaking his head. “You wonder why I call you stupid!”

Izaya’s hands cupped Shizuo’s face and he leaned in, capturing Shizuo’s lips. Shizuo’s eyes widened before he closed them, leaning forward. Shizuo tasted like an ashtray but Izaya didn’t mind.

Izaya smiled, earning a smile from Shizuo too before the brunette laughed out loud, burying his face in the blonde’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Izaya giggled, scrunching up his fists on Shizuo’s vest. He looked back up at the blond and kissed him again, his hands snaking around his neck.

Izaya moved forward, angling his body. His tongue pressed against Shizuo’s, earning a smile from the blonde. Izaya’s hands moved through his hair, threading his fingers through the yellow locks. He pulled away, taking Shizuo’s glasses off as the Shizuo stared at his eyes the entire time.

“You know,” Izaya said, kissing him again, “you look better without your glasses.”

“Only you see me without them,” Shizuo replied, pulling away to look at him. Izaya sighed and shrugged, pressing his lips softly to Shizuo’s.

“I guess I do, don’t I?”

“Izaya…”

Izaya looked at him, his thumb stroking his cheek. “What’s wrong?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Do you remember when I told you that the world isn’t your oyster?” Shizuo asked.

“How could I forget?” Izaya laughed. “I believe we were seventeen, hm?”

“Maybe I was wrong.”

Izaya frowned. He pulled away from Shizuo, his hands resting on the blond’s. “What do you mean, Shizuo?” he asked slowly.

Shizuo blinked at the use of his full name. “I meant that the world doesn’t stop for you but maybe mine does.” He chuckled softly. “I’m being ridiculous.”

“What did you just say?” Izaya asked, his eyes wide and his brow furrowed. 

“As cheesy as it sounds,” Shizuo whispered in his ear, “maybe, just maybe, my world stops for you.”

Izaya’s eyes widened. He looked at Shizuo, searching his face. Instead of speaking like he thought he should, he decided to pull Shizuo in for a hug, snaking his fingers through his hair as Shizuo patted his hair.

“You’re such an idiot,” Izaya breathed. Shizuo smirked, kissing the side of his head.

“This is the one time I’ll agree with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> fuck me scalene triangle
> 
> im always a slut for comments and feedback


End file.
